fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Amplifer
Amplifier '(アンプリファイア ''Anpurifaia) is a caster type of magic that allows its user to boost his/her attributes and strangely their feelings. It was developed by Margaret via the study of lots of famous mages natural abilities. Since magic is composed off eternano particles, when the user increases their feelings, eternano particles mix with them making it extractable as demonstrated by Sora. This magic was stated and proven to be very power and dangerous due to the fact that the user can also block and counter against other spells. UsageEdit When the user activates this magic, they first start by focusing it on a specific natural ability of theirs, and then the user charges their magical energy into the area, and increases it by how much they can add to it or how much they would prefer to have. In some cases, the user is capable of increasing their natural strength, becoming much more durable, doubling their own speed or thought process, and in some cases even increase their own emotions at times. However, this magic also has great risks itself, due to the ability of boosting natural abilities; it is limited a single ability at a time and cannot be switched in instants. The ability will not increase a user's own magical energy due to the magic depending on the output before hand, and the user is not able to increase other spell abilities unless they revolve around physical contact. In addition, the user is capable transferring the amplified power to any being or object that they desire, granting them a decent support role. Doing so strengthens and augments the target of their choice, granting them the user's boosted power; though at the time the user's power is transferred to his target, their own powers are drained to the point that it seems as if they had never received these boosts. The transfer is initiated by forming a thin line of magical power between the user and the target; however, it should be noted if utilized against a foe, the user can use the lines to swing their target around. Once Amplifier has been mastered, the user is capable of using the magic of "amplifying" their power to the point that it forces open their Magic Container, unlocking their Second Origin for a variable amount of time; said time depending on the user's magical power. Support SpellsEdit '''Power-Up(電源投入, Dengentōnyū): The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. After sending the energy to the desired limb they concentrate magic on it, hardening it with a golden magical aura, the limb are then strengthened (depending on the user's wish) in at least two times. A unique ability that this spell provides is that the user is capable of is modifying the user's capabilities through any parameter that they wish; boosting any forte such as power, speed, defenses, durability, senses, or even reverse those, with a single snap of their fingers, making the user far faster, stronger, and more resilient as the battle progresses, in addition to increasing one of their skill parameters sans their magical energy. However, such a powerful ability has a limit; if the user's power is boosted too much, then it will revert to the starting point as they have been overloaded. *'Attack Power-Up '(攻撃力アップ Kōgeki Pawā Appu): The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. After sending the energy to the desired limb they concentrate magic on it, hardening it with a golden magical aura, the limb are then strengthened (depending on the user's wish) in at least two times. This action boosts the user's strength to the point that they are shown fully capable of busting through steel with their bare hands. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the attack power in two times. **'Power-Up x3 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the attack power in three times. **Power-Up x4 (パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu MAX): It boosts the attack power in four times. *'Defense Power-Up '(国防パワーアップ Kokubō Pawā Appu):The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. After sending the energy to their entire body, the user concentrates his magic making a golden magical aura surrounds them and then becomes little shiny. The user becomes resistant to most of normal physical attacks being able to stand right in place even after a powerful punch ;if mastered enough the user's body can be resistant to lots of attacks such as weapons attacks, being able to bust through swords. **'Power-Up x2'(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the defense power in two times. **'Power-Up x3' (パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x3): It boosts the dfense power in three times. *'Speed Power-Up '(高速パワーアップ Kōsoku Pawā Appu):The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. The user sends their energy through their body concentrating their magic and making a magical golden aura travels through their body and then disappears. This boosts makes the user very faster ;depending on the times boosted; letting them run even through water for some time as it was a solid surface, upon running a golish aura appears surrounding the user's body. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the speed power in two times. **'Power-Up x3' (パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x3): It boosts the speed power in three times. **'Power-Up x4' (パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu MAX): It boosts the speed power in four times. *'Intelligence Power-Up '(知性パワーアップ Chisei Pawā Appu):The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. The user sends their energy all the way through their head, concentrating as magic as possible making the user's eyes become goldish shiny for a moment before turning back to normal. This boost makes the user very intelligent: in this case, intelligence is referring to the speed at which they interpret information and correctly respond to external situations;if mastered, the user can easily improve their own tactics and make them more spontaneous, while also decoding and solving complex puzzles and the like. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the intelligence power in two times. **'Power-Up x3' (パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the intelligence power in three times. *'Hit Power-Up '(パワーアップヒット Hitto Pawā Appu):The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. The user sends their energy through their body and after concentrating their magical power, a powerful golden magical aura surrounds the user's body and then turns out. This boosts the user's hitting ability in which the weakest of the attacks can do some damage depending on the times boosted ;if mastered the user should never miss damage to the enemy. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the hit power in two times. **'Power-Up x3 (パワーアップ×2 '''Pawā Appu x2'): It boosts the hit power in three times.' **Power-up x4 (パワーアップ×2 ''Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the hit power in four times *'Resistance Power-Up '(抵抗パワーアップ Teikō Pawā Appu):The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. After sending the energy through their body, concentrating magic on it, making a golden magical aura shines around the body and then disappears, the user's body become more resistant to a certain attack depending on the user's choice. By example, the user would choose to increase his Fire Resistance being able to receive less damage from fire attacks ;if mastered the user can still be alive if he receives a lava attack. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the resistance power in two times. **'Power-Up x3' (パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x3): It becomes the resistance power in three times. **Power-Up x4 (パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x4): It becomes the resistance power in four times. *'Full Power (全出力 Zen shutsuryoku)' '' The user concentrates his magicial energy throughout his entire body, unleashing all of his power-ups to MAX at the same time, causing him to go into a God-Like state, possessing the strength, Speed, Intelligence, Resistance, Hit power and Defense of a God. This is a last resort spell, because using this can result in the User fainting or dying. The limit for this form is 10 minutes MAX. The only way for the user to spend more than 10 minutes is if they have enough Magicial Energy.'' DrawbacksEdit Without completely mastering this magic, the user's magicial energy slowly drains without them noticing, allowing them to be easily defeated by their opponent. Unleashing this magic takes time, so it gives the opponent a minimum of 3 minutes to strike before you power up. After depowering from this magic, it takes a bunch of magicial energy from the user, leaving them defendless and energyless. TriviaEdit *This magic is based off of Dragonball Z's Super Saiyan forms. The full power form is based off of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan from Dragonball Z Ressurection of F. Category:Magic